Natural Extension (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve and Catherine receive an unexpected visitor.


Mari & Ilna- _We've been given our parts in the nativity play. And I'm the lobster._

Sandy- _-Life is full of interruptions and complications._

REAL Worlders _-Whenever I get gloomy with the state of the world, I think about the arrivals gate at Heathrow Airport. General opinion's starting to make out that we live in a world of hatred and greed, but I don't see that. It seems to me that love is everywhere. Often, it's not particularly dignified or newsworthy, but it's always there - fathers and sons, mothers and daughters, husbands and wives, boyfriends, girlfriends, old friends. When the planes hit the Twin Towers, as far as I know, none of the phone calls from the people on board were messages of hate or revenge - they were all messages of love. If you look for it, I've got a sneaky feeling you'll find that love actually is all around._

Today's ANs brought to you by Love Actually. The movie doesn't have any specific connection to today's story but the US Election cycle has left me feeling like I need a Silkwood shower so I figured feel good was the way to go.

 **Natural Extension (1/1)**

Steve descended the stairs from the bedroom where he'd been putting away laundry as soon as he heard a knock on the front door. As far as he knew they weren't expecting anyone but as their circle of friends and family grew drop by visits became more common. When he opened the door he was momentarily taken aback at the sight of Lea Kekoa and a rather imposing member of the Executive Protection Unit, the officers tasked with protecting the governor and lieutenant governor, standing side by side on the porch.

"Lea … hi … is everything ok?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

Under normal circumstances he was sure he'd get a call if something happened to Governor Denning but the weeks since the announcement of the governor's diagnosis, and his intention to leave office at the end of the year, had been anything but normal.

"Everything's fine," Lea assured him. "I should have … I'm sorry to show up without calling. I normally wouldn't but …" She sighed then decided to get straight to the point. "I need to talk to Catherine. Is she here?"

Steve couldn't help but notice the normally unflappable lieutenant governor was a little flustered. He stepped to the side and waved her into the house. "Come on in. She took Cammie out for a run but they should be back any minute."

"Thanks," Lea smiled gratefully as she stepped into the living room.

Steve glanced at the officer who indicated he'd wait on the porch then closed the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I tried to call on the way over but didn't get any answer," Lea explained apologetically.

"That's strange." Steve pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Catherine's number.

They both turned at the sound of Catherine's phone ringing from its place on the coffee table.

"I guess that explains it," Steve chuckled. "Why don't sit down and make yourself comfortable and I'll go get her."

Lea took a seat on the couch. "I'd really appreciate that." Out of habit she checked her phone for messages. "I'll try not to take up too much of her time. I promise."

"Don't worry about it." Steve waved her off. "Can I get you something to drink? Water, beer, a glass of wine?"

Lea's face brightened at the suggestion. "Actually a beer would be great right about now."

Steve wasn't sure what was going on but clearly the soon to be governor had had a long day. He headed for the kitchen and a few minutes later reappeared carrying three Longboards. "Catherine will be right in."

He twisted the lid off one of the beer bottles and handed it to Lea.

"I hate to take her away from what she was doing," she said before taking a long sip.

"You're not." Steve shook his head. "She and Cammie were on their way back up the beach anyway. She just needs to cool down a little."

He took a seat in armchair across from Lea and made small talk about her kids until Catherine entered the room followed by Cammie.

"Lea, I didn't expect to see you tonight," she smiled amiably, unsure about the reason for the visit but not unhappy to see a woman she was coming to consider a good friend.

Lea scratched Cammie, who had immediately come to greet their guest, behind the ears. "As I told Steve, I'm sorry to come by unannounced but there's something I need to talk to you about that is … well let's just say it's time sensitive."

Steve stood up. "I'll leave you ladies to it then."

"No, stay … please," Lea urged him. "I need to talk to Catherine but in truth I guess it has to do with both of you."

Steve and Catherine shared a slightly puzzled look. He sat back down and she took a seat beside Lea on the couch. Steve slid her beer towards her and she flashed him a grateful smile before turning to Lea. "Ok, what's going on?"

Lea took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. Her fourteen hour work day was starting to catch up with her but she knew she'd be more relaxed once she got what she had to say off her chest. "You know my chief-of-staff Lisa of course."

Both Steve and Catherine nodded.

"She's been offered a job as a policy advisor in Senator Hirono's DC office." Lea took another draw on her beer. "It's the chance of a lifetime. It's always been her dream to move to national politics."

"Sounds like a wonderful opportunity," Catherine agreed. "She must be very excited."

"She is. She's done an amazing job for me since we took office and she deserves this," Lea said sincerely, "I honestly couldn't be more proud of her. I fully support the move and I know she's gonna do great things."

"But?" Catherine prompted.

"But," Lea grimaced, "the timing isn't ideal to say the least. In eleven weeks I'll be sworn in as governor and my plan is to hit the ground running. I have no intention of spending months … or even weeks … getting comfortable before diving in. And in order to do that I need a strong chief of staff to help steer the ship."

"What about Tara?" Catherine asked. "As deputy chief of staff she'd be next in line for the job, wouldn't she?"

"Normally, yes," Lea nodded. "But Tara has made it clear to me she's not interested in the position. She loves the work she does now and has no desire to take on the additional responsibilities of the chief of staff. Which I respect."

Steve watched as Lea picked nervously at the invisible lint on her skirt and suddenly felt as though he knew what this visit was really about.

"Of course," Catherine nodded. "Is there anyone else in the office who's shown any interest?"

"No one that I can envision in the position," Lea said frankly. "I have a fantastic staff but the position of CoS requires special skills. I need someone committed to not only doing the business of the state effectively but also continuing the great work Governor Denning started while also pursuing the issues I want to champion like education, the empowerment of women and girls, and victims' rights.

Catherine shifted immediately into problem solving mode. "So what can I do? Do you want to me to help do a search for possible candidates? There have to be a lot of people on the island who would be a good fit. Let's start making a list." She reached for a pad and pencil.

Lea glanced at Steve and they shared a knowing look.

"You probably want to start with a relatively small list so you can narrow it down quickly being as time is an issue," Catherine continued.

"Actually," Lea cleared her throat, "I've been thinking about this all day and I've already narrowed my list down to one person."

"That's great," Catherine looked up, somewhat surprised. "Who?"

Lea smiled. "You."

"Me?" Catherine's hand flew to her chest and she looked immediately at Steve. "I can't … I mean I'm not … I mean …"

"You're smart, you're a great reader of people, you're passionate, you fight for what you believe in, you never give up … you're exactly what I need in a chief-of-staff," Lea said without a trace of a doubt in her voice.

"But I … " She looked at Steve and when their eyes met they spent several seconds having an unspoken conversation before she turned back to Lea. "I've never worked in politics."

"You've never worked in government," Lea corrected, "You've been dealing with politics since the day you entered the Academy. I know you'd be great at the job. And with the expanded role I have in mind for the task force you'll still be able to liaise with your team and stay involved, albeit in a less hands on way."

"I'm not sure what to say." Catherine was still trying desperately to process what had just happened.

"I understand." Lea reached out and touched her arm. "It's a lot to take in. I know you need to think about it, and you and Steve need to talk about it."

Catherine nodded.

"I wish I could give you all the time you need but unfortunately I'm on a bit of a deadline," Lea said. "Lisa has agreed to stay on until mid-December. She won't be starting in DC until the new senate term begins in January so that'll give her a month to get settled."

"What about her husband?" Catherine asked.

"He's quitting his job and going with her," Lea smiled. "He knows how much this means to her and he said he can find a position with a firm in DC."

"That's great," Catherine nodded. "I'm glad to hear that."

"So," Lea exhaled, "I can give you a week to think about it but then I really need an answer one way or the other."

Catherine looked at Steve with questioning eyes and he nodded slightly.

"Before I can even consider your offer there's something you need to know," she said. "Steve and I are trying to have a baby."

Lea smiled broadly. "That's fantastic! Congratulations. I'm excited for you. I think you'll find my administration is going to be a very family friendly environment. Whatever accommodations need to be made I'll be happy to make them."

"We're not really telling very many people yet," Catherine said.

Lea put a finger to her lips. "Mums the word."

Catherine opened her mouth to say something but then closed it, not sure exactly what to say.

"I know I've given you a lot to think about," Lea said, "And a lot to talk about. So I'm gonna leave you to it and go home where to be honest I may light a candle and pray you accept my offer."

"But no pressure," Catherine laughed.

"Seriously," Lea said as she stood, "I appreciate you hearing me out and even agreeing to consider the position. I feel like we worked really well together on the human trafficking case and this could be a natural extension of that. Think about all the good we can do for the people of Hawaii."

"I'll give it some serious thought," Catherine promised.

They said their goodbyes and Lea headed out with the officer assigned to her security detail.

Steve and Catherine sat on the couch side by side and spent a few silent minutes gathering their thoughts.

Finally Catherine spoke.

Just one word.

"Wow."

"I'll say," Steve agreed.

She turned to him, her facial expression a mixture of shock and disbelief. "That was unexpected."

"Did you know Lisa was leaving?" he asked.

"No, this is the first I heard about it."

Steve studied her carefully. "Is this job something that interests you?"

"Well it's hard not to be interested. I mean it's a chance to have a positive effect on the lives of millions of Hawaiians." She reached out took his hand. "But I already have a job I love."

Steve smiled.

"I know that. But we knew when we decided to start a family that there would have to be some adjustments." He squeezed her hand. "We talked about how unfair it would be for a baby if we both worked in a high risk environment every day."

"That's true," Catherine said as she turned towards him and pulled one leg up underneath her. "And I'm fine with that. I just kind of assumed I'd take a civilian job with the navy or work for some private intelligence firm. I never thought … chief of staff to the governor of Hawaii. That's huge."

"It is," Steve beamed. "And you'd be perfect for it."

Catherine tilted her head. "You think so?"

"I know so," he smiled.

"It'd be a big change."

"It would," he agreed as he reached out and placed his hand softly on her cheek. "Remember all those times we said 'someone needs to help these people' or 'there should be a law against whatever'?"

Catherine nodded wordlessly.

She knew what he was getting at.

"This is your chance," he smiled earnestly. "To provide the help. To pass the laws. To truly make a difference in people's lives."

Catherine beamed at him. "It's heady stuff."

"I'm so proud of you, Catherine. I'll support whatever decision you make but just know there's not a doubt in my mind you'd make a great chief-of-staff."

"Thank you," she said.

She'd only been offered the job minutes earlier but she had to admit her mind was already spinning with possibilities.

She needed to slow down and really think things out.

With a smile she pushed Steve backwards and straddled his lap. "We certainly have a lot to consider but for right now I'm kinda overwhelmed and have a little … energy … to work off."

"I think I can help you with that," he said as he reached for the hem of her shirt.

"I can always count on you, Commander," she purred.

He looked at her with love and admiration.

"Always."

 **THE END**

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
